


🐍Jal-Third Date🐉

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, One Shot, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Carlos realized that dogs can be gentle and lovable when Ben introduced him to Dude the campus mutt; the two then developed an unbreakable bond.Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything!With his stealing days behind him, Jay focuses his time on Auradon athletics and has earned the role of captain of Auradon Prep's Swords and Shields team.Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 1





	🐍Jal-Third Date🐉

*Jay was in his and Mal's room making reservations while Mal was reading a book and looked up at Jay.* "So Mal I have a date night planned and I want you to know how much I love you so we have a reservation at 7 so make sure Evie does your make-up" *Jay said* "Alright Jay I have a dress that Evie made me, and I think she made you a tux." *Mal said*

*Mal went to see Evie and knocked on the door.* "Hey E, thank you for the dress I was wondering if you can help me get ready for my date with Jay he's got stuff planned and I'm excited." *Mal said* "Of course M, I will what time is your reservation if you come by at 6 I can get you ready" *Evie said as she pulled out Mal's dress and Jay's tux for the night* "Wow E, you amaze me everytime." *Mal said*

*Mal took the dress and tux back to her and Jay's room and smiled handing it to him.* "Evie said she'd do my make-up, are you going to hang with Carlos and Dude for the day." *Mal said.* "Yes I was on my way out when you came back, I'll see you tonight." *Jay said kissing Mal before walking out the door, while Mal went back to reading she was excited for date night.*

*Later that night Jay was dressed in his tux and getting ready while Mal went to see Evie about dong her hair and make-up, she was already in her dress and heels sitting down at Evie's vanity as she was looking in the mirror.* "E, your amazing I love my hair and your a natural with make-up, Jay is gonna love this. So what are you and Carlos doing tonight." *Mal said* "Idk yet probably sit here and either watch a movie or play video games." *Evie said as she finished Mal's make-up.* "Well M your done and look amazing have a great time." *Evie said hugging her*

*Mal was walking to her and Jay's room to see if he was ready, she looked in the room and didn't see Jay.* "Jay, where are you, I'm ready to go." *Mal said walking in and seeing a rose and a note, she read the note and went to meet him outside Auradon Prep.* "Jay thank you for the flower it's beautiful." *Mal said kissing his cheek.* "Well you look beautiful Mal so shall we get going we have to be there by 7." *Jay said taking her hand and walking with her to the limo helping her in*

*In the limo Jay was driving as he and Mal were listening to music.* "Jay, I never thought we'd be doing this alone usually I'm no one to go out but being with you changed that." *Mal said kissing his cheek.* "Thanks Mal being with you is what I imagined we couldn't do this back on the Isle." *Jay said as he parked at the restaurant, getting out opening her door and taking her hand as the walked inside.* 

*Once inside the waitress sat them down in a booth and handed them a menu.* "Welcome to Cinderella Cafe what can I start you off with." *She said* "I'll have a Pepsi and the chicken salad." *Mal said* "I'll have Sprite and the steak and potato soup." *Jay said handing her the menus as she went to get their drinks and put there orders in.* 

*A few seconds later the waitress came back with their drinks.* "The food will be out soon thank you for being paitent." *She said.* "Jay this is such a great date night I'm enjoying it with you." *Mal said.* "Me to Mal, after this I have another romantic surprise for you and your gonna love it." *Jay said as their food came, Jay started to eat his meal and Mal ate her salad just looking out the window.*

*Once they paid the bill Jay escorted Mal out to the limo and drove to the Enchanted Lake as he parked, he opened Mal's door and took her hand as they walked the bridge to the lake.* "I know you've been here before but it is so quiet and relaxing but I have a small picnic set up just a bunch of strawberries and fruit. *Jay said.* "Well I do love strawberries and I do like it here so peaceful." *Mal said sitting down and started to eat a strawberry.* "Mal we've known each other for a long time I was thinking that we can be together forever like Evie and Carlos. *Jay said kissing her back.*

*Jay drove them back to Auradon Prep late that night and quietly parked and walked back to their rooms to get some sleep, once inside Mal went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, and than came out and let Jay use the bathroom.* "Jay this was the best date night ever I loved it and I love you." *Mal said sitting down.* "Your welcome Mal, and I love you to one day we will get married but right now we just keep doing what we do and goodnight my precious dragon." *Jay said kissing her and than heading to bed as he and Mal turned off the lights to get a good nights sleep.*


End file.
